Conflict
by xmyMCRmyx
Summary: RJ is falling for Heather, but Heather is in love with Hammy. Perhaps, this girl from RJ's past can help. Rated M. P.s. This will be the last update for a while cause I'm starting something new.
1. Jealousy

**bored.**

**not good.**

**disclaimer: i dont own over the hedge. or the characters. **

**WAZU! lol. sorry, but like I said...bored. and it is 3:27 am on the 5th of January. Read & Review please. Rated for a reason. tho it may change, know that. CRAP! there goes the tornado sirens! eek! (serious)**

****

RJ sat alone in the moonlight, high in the branches of an oak tree. He glanced down to see Heather and Hammy kiss each other goodnight. Envy boiled inside him. Heather and Hammy had been dating for three months now and everytime RJ saw them together he felt jealous. After all, what did Hammy have that RJ didn't...besides the complete stupidity and empty headedness? RJ had been with Heather once before and it was the happiest two weeks of his life. Well, 18 days to be exact. He counted. RJ slowly worked his way down the tree, weaving in and out of branches. RJ finally reached the bottom of the tree and paced for a moment. "Come on RJ, just go in ask her...again. Maybe this time will be different." RJ said to himself.

"Hi, RJ" Hammy said.

RJ spun around quickly. "Oh, Hey. You scared me Hamsquad." RJ patted Hammy's shoulder. "Aren't you going to bed?"

"Yeah, but I want a cookie first!"

"Before you sleep?"

"Oatmeal makes me sleepy!"

"Ok, knock yourself out." Hammy zipped out of sight as RJ still stuggled with the decision. "Ok, here goes." RJ walked to where Heather slept. She fluffed a small pillow up and turned to face RJ. "Heather,...can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, RJ." Heather walked up to him and pulled him inside the little hut.

"I...Heather...I just wanna say...I...urgh!" RJ was tongue tied.

"Spit it out." Heather giggled. RJ liked to be the reason Heather laughed. It made him feel like she still had feelings for him.

"Ok, Heather, I have to tell you, I still love you." RJ said. Heather looked down in disappointment.

"RJ...I'm with Hammy now. You can't just come in here and and start saying 'I love you'." Heather put an arm on RJ's shoulder, "I love Hammy, and I will not hurt him."

"Please,...Heather give me one more chance. You know in your heart I love you. And I think you love me." RJ held Heather's hands.

"No." Heather pulled her hands away and looked away from him. RJ's eyes swelled up with tears. "Please, leave now."

"Heather-"

"Please, RJ just go." RJ turned and left. Hammy zipped back past him and into Heather's hut. RJ looked back at Heather's hut, it sat right next to the log. A dim, orange light glowed from it. RJ's mouth dropped as Hammy's shadow put it's mouth to Heather's.

"Goodnight." RJ whispered. He returned to the tree and cried himself to sleep.

**Sorry, this chapter was suppose to be way longer but the next one will be though. Just hold on. And please review so that I know if I should continue. And I posted this late too.**


	2. A Better Day

**Happy New Year!!!**

**Hope you have a g00d one!**

**Chapter TWO! enjoy.**

**take me baby or leave me!**

RJ awoke the next morning feeling way better than last night. RJ thought it was wierd how crying yourself to sleep made you feel better on the inside and outside. RJ met where with everyone else at breakfast. Verne was serving the food, chips, cake, and cookies, to everyone. Stella and Tiger were flirtatiously kissing. Bucky, Quillo, and Spike ran in circles around Lou and Penny who attempted to have a normal conversation. Ozzie chatted with Heather and Hammy. RJ took the most intrest in this conversation. RJ sat next to Verne and tried to finish his breakfast quickly. After breakfast RJ went to the pond to bathe. The water relaxed RJ. "Can I join you?" A voice said. RJ turned to see Heather.

"Sure" RJ replied slidding over for her. Heather entered the water slowly. RJ felt a heavy cloud of nervousness fall on him.

"RJ, look I'm sorry about last night. I just..." Heather began.

"Don't worry about it," RJ said secretly wishing she would regret it more and more until she liked him the way he liked her.

"I just wanted to apoligize. I'm sorry." Heather leaned closer to RJ. "Your my hero, RJ" Heather planted her lips on RJ's. RJ savored every second of it. Heather pulled away moving RJ too. "I shouldn't have- I gotta go!" Heather stood up and left. Rain began to pour from the skies almost spontaneously. RJ stood and walked back to the tree he had slept in.

"Hey, RJ," a feminie voice greeted. RJ turned around to see a beautiful racoon. Her fur was brown except for the mask that was black. Her eyes were a deep brown. She was slim and highly attractive.

"Faith?" RJ asked. A sudden flutter of excitement zipped through him. He walked toward her slowly. "Is...are...What are you doing here?"

"Well I saw my favorite little racoon and decided to drop by."

"This is great! You can stay here with us! Be part of the family!"

"Family? RJ you never had a family. Never should!"

RJ was perplexed. "What do ya mean? I'm as happy as I've ever been."

"Not having a family is what made you...you! And besides if you're as happy as you say why'd you look sad at the pond?" Faith swished her fluffy tail in RJ's face as she walked by. Had he really changed? Was he better off alone? "Come on! We gotta catch up." Faith hopped into the tree followed by a bewildered RJ.

"So what have you been doing?" RJ asked pushing the thoughts out of his mind.

"Well I've been traveling alot sice you left. I finally got to live my dream of dancing too."

"That's great."

"It's not as glamorous as I thought..." Faith had grown up alot since her and RJ had been together.

"I'm sorry."

Faith leaned closer to RJ to wear they almosted touched. "I missed you." She began to move forward with her eyes closed. RJ closed his eyes and met her kiss. They held the kiss for a what felt like forever. "So you still love me?" She whispered in his ear.

"Faith...I don't know if we should do this...again I mean." RJ could remember the last time he and Faith were together.

"Forget the past RJ. Let's just go with the now." Faith moved her hands across RJ's chest and over his stomach. RJ could feel the lust growing inside him. "How do you want it?"

"No!" RJ pushed her away and jumped back. "Faith, I'm not ready to just dive back into our relationship."

"I'm sorry. It's part of the dancing thing..."

"What kind of dancing did you do?"

"Any kind that paid." Faith left the tree and dove through the hedge. RJ felt sad and at the same time relieved.

"See ya tomorrow.." RJ whispered and climbed down the tree.


	3. Out Tonight

Thank you Tikaani! Now that I've got a review I decided to update. This part of the story involves a strip dance so…ya know.

**Song: "Out Tonight" from Rent by Jonathan Larson.**

****

RJ woke up late the next morning. He was very tired from the night before. Hammy and RJ played a few games together. The day seemed to fly past him. As the rest of the family began to go to bed, RJ stayed up and waited for Faith to return.

"Goodnight," Heather kissed Hammy and went into her hut. RJ decided to follow her.

"Heather," he said sliding into the hut. "Look about yesterday-"

"RJ, don't make a big deal out of nothing," she looked into his eyes and they sat for a moment, "It was just a kiss."

"You felt it didn't you?" RJ grabbed her paw, "Please, tell me you felt something!"

"Sadness, I felt sadness. For Hammy."

"Do you need a reminder?" RJ pressed his lips against hers and slid his tongue into her mouth. She returned the kiss, but suddenly pushed him away.

"RJ! Stop! I can't do this to Hammy!"

"Why not? I know you love me more than you love him! You know it too!"

"We're getting married RJ." RJ froze in disbelief.

"What?" He didn't know what to think.

"You heard. Now get out." She pushed RJ out of the door and shut it in his face. RJ scurried back up to his tree. Hammy was waiting for him at the top.

"Hamsquad! What's up? I heard the good news congrats!" RJ tried to be happy when he was secretly heart broken.

"Heather told me at dinner to tell you to leave her alone." Hammy had a serious tone. One RJ had never heard before.

"I-"

"I mean it RJ leave her alone, ok?"

"Sure…" Hammy left RJ with tears in his eyes.

RJ sat down against the tree when suddenly Faith appeared at the end of the branch. The only thing more sudden was what she was wearing. Fishnet gloves covered her arms. She had black leather pants and a black corset. "What are you wearing?" RJ giggled out.

"My dancer's outfit. I thought I'd make you a little show tonight." Faith kicked her leg out into the air and music played. Faith sang: "What's the time? Well it's gotta be close to midnight. My body's talkin' to me it says time for danger. It says I wanna commit a crime, Wanna be the cause of a fight! I wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt with a stranger I've had a knack from way back…"

"Shh!" RJ put his finger to his lips but Faith continued to sing as she pleased.

"Let's go! Out Tonight! I have to go Out Tonight! You play let's run away we won't be back before its Christmas Day! Take me Out Tonight." Faith ran her hand down RJ's chest and to his sensitive spot and pulled away. "Meow. Huh!" RJ blushed and pulled his knees together.

"Faith, I-" RJ began but Faith continued.

"You wanna prowl? Be my night owl? Well take my hand we're gonna howl, Out Tonight." The music slowed and Faith sat in RJ's lap. RJ tensed a little as she laid her head back on his chest, her voice vibrating to his heart. "In the evening, I've got to roam can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome! Feels to damn much like home when the Spanish babies cry. So let's find a bar so dark we forget who we are! Where all the scars from the nevers and maybes die!" She stood and pulled him up with her. "Let's go! Out Tonight! I have to go a nana out tonight! Uh uh uh uh Huh! You're sweet wanna hit the street wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat just take me out tonight! Please take me, Out Tonight!" RJ shook his head no. "Don't forsake me Out Tonight!" RJ sat back down. "I'll let ya make me Out Tonight! Tonight! Tonight! Tonight!" Faith pressed her lips against RJ's. RJ pushed his tongue inside her mouth as she traced over his lips. They pulled away for a moment. "You like it?"

"Too much." RJ continued the kiss. Faith seemed to enjoy it as much as he did. Faith smoothed her hands down RJ until she reached his erect member. She rubbed her hands over it still engrossing him with the kiss. RJ shivered with pleasure. RJ moved away from her mouth and to her neck and kissed it. Sucking and licking the fur covered skin. Faith shivered as he moved over and over her neck. Their breathing became heavier and RJ climaxed. They both rested for a minute. Faith nuzzled herself beneath RJ's chin. She fell asleep almost immediately. There was a rustling in the tree and Heather appeared. "Heather! How um… How long have you been up here?" RJ tried to adjust so that it didn't seem as bad as it looked.

"Long enough." Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Heather, I'm-"

"RJ, It's not her. It's not you. It's the fact that you lied again. Apparently, something you do a lot. If I mean so much to you then why are you with her?" Heather waited for a moment for RJ's reply. "Anytime would be nice."

RJ remembered Faith's song. "Look Heather, I'm not trying to be mean, but I'm done with it."

"What!?" Heather was shocked.

"I'm not playing run around the circles with Heather. Hammy's already mad at me-"

"You were having sex with that…that…whore!"

"That whore, as you call her, was once the only girl I ever cared about."

"I…I don't…I don't believe this." Heather left the tree.

"By the way Heather, That wasn't exactly sex!" RJ called. Faith stirred in her sleep and awoke. "You heard all of that, didn't you?"

"Uh huh." Faith stood up. "RJ, that was sweet, but I'm tearing apart your family. I should leave." Faith had a swelling of tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around RJ and squeezed him tight.

"No…please…you can't leave! I am finally moving past Heather, and you wanna… no… Faith, please, don't leave." RJ was crying now and was holding her from leaving.

"I'm sorry. I guess this is goodbye again. For the last time." Faith pulled away and started to leave when RJ grabbed her arm.

So what do ya think? Review now please! I wanna know! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written…. Oh well.

****


	4. Apoligies

**Sorry It took me so long to update. I've been listening to Wicked. (YES!!!) read on. **

**&defying gravity;**

"Wait..." RJ pulled her back to him and kissed her. "I love you, Faith"

"I love you too, but I can't just come into your life and cause a bunch of chaos"

"I don't care... Please... don't leave." RJ had tears in his eyes."I'm sorry, RJ. I can't." Faith kissed him on the cheek and turned to leave. She stopped on a branch.

"She still loves you RJ." Faith leaped from the tree and RJ was alone again. He was so confused. He was tired of chasing after Heather but he knew Faith wouldn't survive without him. RJ climbed down the tree and scurried over to Heather's hut. He creaked the door open and found Heather sitting on the edge of the bed crying.

"Heather?" RJ asked."Go away." Heather looked truly hurt. "Look, I'm sorry...I didn't...uh..." RJ sighed deeply. "I love you." RJ hugged Heather and kissed her forehead.  
"Don't say that! You don't mean it!" She punched at RJ.

RJ hugged her harder. "I love you, and I'm sorry"

"No!" Heather broke down in RJ's arms. RJ felt horrible.

Suddenly, Hammy standing in the door. He ran out and Heather chased after him. RJ watched them fight for a minute and decided to leave. Maybe he should go  
after Faith? RJ ran the way she was headed. When RJ reached the hedge, he could heard screams from the other side. He quickly jumped through the hedge in time to see Faith being squeezed by a giant black bear."Vincent! Let her go!" RJ said rushing towards the beast.

He felt a wave of pain as the big bear slung him into a tree. "There's the other one." Vincent laughed. RJ's vision faded to black.


End file.
